


Peter Parker, CEO at Stark Industries, Loser at School

by Cheeky12345



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: CEO Peter Parker, Eventual Happy Ending, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, His teacher doesn't believe him, Luck was never on Peter's side, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is handling, Peter is the boss, Peter was born to rule, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Pepper Potts, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, They didn't see that coming, short appearance of Sam Wilson, still we will hear from Tony, tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky12345/pseuds/Cheeky12345
Summary: Hey Everyone, I was asked to write a story to this topic so here it comes, my turn on the field trip to SI story.I love this topic too though, read so many of them and coudn't get enough.I also find it cruel that Peter didn't get a goodbye message from Tony in the movies so I changed that in this story, because I can.OrPeter is a mess after his mentor's death, when he finds a message that Tony recorded to him where he gets very sentimental and tell's him he wants him to have SI next to Pepper. So while Peter is learning how to be a Boss, his class goes on a field trip to Stark Industries and things don't go as planned. But Peter will show them all.I don't own any of these characters.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 108
Kudos: 644
Collections: Irondad_and_Spideyson, Peter Parker and his Embarassing Field Trips, Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips





	1. The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, in this chapter you can read the last words Tony Stark has to say to Peter. I absolutely loved to write this! A lot of fluff is about to come! Enjoy!

The funeral of Tony Stark was the third funeral Peter Parker had attended to in his short life. A way too high number for his age.

It had been hard, standing there, keeping it together. All the Avengers and friends mourning about their fallen hero and friend. Peter had earned many shoulder squeezes from the funeral guests. It was a nice gesture but he‘d wished they’d stop, it made it even harder to hold his emotions in.

He got to meet Morgan Stark, Tony’s daughter, she reminded him so much of his mentor. She was smart, she was funny and she was caring. Just the cutest little girl he had ever met…well he hadn’t really met many four years old. But he knew from the first moment on that she was special.

Pepper stayed in contact with Peter and made sure to regularly ask him how he was doing. He didn’t know why she did it back then. She had suffered a way bigger loss than him. He hadn’t known Tony Stark as long as she had. She had lost a husband. He had lost a mentor. Couldn’t compare that.

He knew he was lying to himself. Tony had been more to him then just his mentor, he’d been like a father to him even though they both had denied it. Still why was she the one that cared to ask? Shouldn’t he be the one to ask her? She had the right feeling though, he wasn’t doing great.

The loss of yet another parental figure had played his toll on him, leaving him shattered and broken for weeks. It took him two months alone just to put his mask back on. The reminder of what he had lost too great. But after the News and even the Daily Bugle had started to ask where the mighty hero had gone, and the News nearly exploded with crime reports, his guilt complex called in again and his wish to help had broken through his self-pity in the end.

The Spider activities also brought a lot of welcomed distraction. The criminal rate in Queens really had grown drastically over the last months, People fighting over apartments and jobs, homelessness that lead to more robberies, more drug and alcohol addictions, what kept the police more than busy. The drug dealers and other criminals used the chaos to their advantage. So he had decided it was time Spiderman started to watch out for the people in Queen again.

He remembered it like it was yesterday when he finally had the courage to pull the mask back on …

Peter stood in his room. The mask in his shaking hands. This suit reminded him of the good old days were he and Stark had started to spend more time with each other after the Vulture incident. He took a few deep breaths and pulled the mask over his head. As soon as it covered his face the voice of his A.I. greeted him.

„Hello Peter, it’s good to have you back.” A warm feeling settled in his chest but he also felt a twist in his stomach. This was all he had left from Tony Stark.

„Hey Karen, I missed you.“

„I missed you too Peter, I‘m sorry for your loss.“ It was kind of funny to hear these words from an emotionless system. He appreciated them non the less.

„Thank you.“

„Mr. Stark left a message for you, in case he wouldn’t return, would you like me to play it?“ Karen asked softly.

Peters head shot up.

„What?“ he asked weakly, grabbing his bed barrier, as his legs threatened to give out under him.

„Mr. Stark recorded a Message for you that he wanted me to play if he didn’t came back. Do you want me to play it?“ Karen repeated. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest. His hands started to sweat and tremble. He gulped down the lump in his throat.

„Yes please.“ he choked out, too many emotions threatening to take over him. His A.I. played the audio without another word.

_„Hey Pete, I hope you will never have to hear this, because that would mean something bad happened.“_

Peter had to sit down. Tears shot into his eyes as he soaked in his mentors calm voice. Tony exhaled sharply before he continued.

_„And that means, I was bereaved of the privilege to spend more time with you, again. I hope I had the chance to say everything I will say now personally already, but just in case I didn’t, which knowing me will probably be the case, here it comes:_

_I can’t even think about the possibility that all my effort to bring you back so I can see you again, might go sideways. I pray that I‘ll at least get to see you, give you that long overdue hug, because gosh kid I really, really miss you. When Steve came to my house with his whole crazy talk about time travel, I didn’t want to do it. I rejected him and his crazy Ideas. I didn’t want to leave Pepper and Morgan behind, because I knew there was a big chance I wouldn’t come back. But then…I looked at our picture and…I realized…I couldn’t live in a world without you any longer I didn’t want to. I had at least to try to get you back, because, I owe it to you. It’s my fault you came into this whole mess into the first mess. I’m sorry that you are the one that’s left behind now.“_

Tony’s soft voice clang in his ears. The words slowly sank into his mind. Tony Stark had invented time travel because of him? He couldn’t believe it…he was just his mentee that talked too much and needed to be saved all the time, right?

_„I should have told you all that a long time ago. It took you to dust for me to realize, how important you truly were to me. I loved every second I got to spend with you, gosh how badly I want to see that big smile of yours right now or hear your chatting all day and work on one of the suits with you…“_

he heard his mentor’s voice break, before he cleared his throat and let out a shaky breath.

_„This were good days. And I want them back. I can’t understand why I didn’t spend more time with you, invited you over more often to watch a movie or work in the lab. Peter... You are not just my Mentee...I see you as my own kid and I am so incredibly proud of who you have become. I know that wasn’t my doing. But still._

_Please promise me you will never change. Don’t become one of those boring adults that live their life’s in meaninglessness, only caring for themselves and their money. Just don’t grow up at all. Stay this positive, excited and warm-hearted kid that keeps fighting for this twisted, cruel and vile world._

_No matter how often your world gets turned upside down, or how often life screws you over, you always manage to get up again and you just keep doing good thinks for others. If everyone would be like you the avengers wouldn’t be needed anymore there would be endless peace._ “ Tony cleared his throat once more, trying to keep his emotions together _._

_„Now that I‘m gone, Pep is left alone with a little child and a huge Business to run. Peter I…I always wanted you to have Stark Industries once Pepper and I were old, wrinkly and retired. But now I‘m gone and Pepper will need your help. She and Happy will look after you, and I need you to look after them. Pepper can teach you how to run the business, she‘s the best in what she does. I know you will learn quickly and you will make me even prouder._

_I know that this is probably the last thing you‘ll ever hear from me so Peter, I want you to know that, I love you...and I‘m sorry. You might be sad now, but it will get easier eventually... but who am I telling? Unfortunately, you already have way too much experience in all this... but I know you will be okay eventually, you will get back up and you keep fighting, you hear me Parker? Don’t ever give up. Keep fighting for the people you love but most importantly...be happy Pete... live your life, ask that girl out you like, build those LEGO things with Ned..._ **_be happy_ ** _, you deserve it. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you behind but I know I will see you again one day. I love you kid.“_

Tears streamed down Peters face. He couldn’t believe what he just had heard. He had never heard this sentimental side of Tony. He pulled the mask off. His thoughts and emotions were in total chaos. Tony had said that he loved him! That he was like his son. He’d actually said it and now Peter would never have the chance to say it back. He wanted him to take over Stark Industries, trusted him to lead a multibillion dollar Company. Him, a high schooler who he had met three years ago...well it were 8 now, thanks to the blip. He still had no experience, nor was he qualified for the role. Still Tony had chosen him.

His heart ached. The loss clearer before his eyes again, it’s weight heavy on his Chest. He couldn’t believe that he had lost another father. His parents and his uncle had left a deep wound in his heart, that had finally started to heal thanks to Tony, but now it was ripped open again, deeper than before, leaving a gasping hole in his chest. He was cursed, cursed to lose everyone he loved. Cursed to end up alone.

For the first time since the battle, Peter allowed his grief to overtake him. All the All the suppressed feelings fought their way to the surface. He slid to the floor. Tears streamed down his face and sobs rattled his body.

He didn’t hear May enter his room. Didn’t hear her sit down next to him. But he felt her arm moving around him, pulling him to her chest. She held him tight, grounding him and bringing him comfort, but she couldn’t bring him relief from the pain he felt in his heart and soul. She gently stroked his head with her right hand, her left one moved slowly up and down his right upper arm.

They stayed like that until Peters head got heavy against her chest and his breathing evened. She kissed his forehead and rested her head on his head. She couldn’t carry him into bed, she also didn’t want to wake him, she knew he wouldn’t fall asleep again. So she stayed, running her hand through his hair until she fell asleep herself.

Now nine months later, he still wasn’t over the death of his Mentor, but he had learned to live with it, just like he had after his parents and uncle Bens death. Just how Tony had told him to do.

Next to high schooling he took online lessons on MIT, saved queens as Spiderman at night and ran Stark Industries with the help of Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan at any spare time he had between all those other things. It was very stressful. He had learned how to bring everything under one roof, plus to eat and sleep enough.

In the beginning he had passed out multiple times from exhaustion, had collapsed during school because he hadn’t eaten enough for his metabolism, was constantly too late for school and didn’t seem to have time for anything. But he managed it now.

He didn’t go out as Spiderman everyday anymore. Every afternoon he went to the SI building and collected practically experiences in leading with Pepper. The people that worked there were super supportive. And welcomed him with open arms.

Even though he learned a lot from Pepper and found her ideas and ways of leading impressive, he had a few Ideas he wanted to try out. He made sure to be as present as possible for his employees, keeping in contact with them as much as he could, to get to know them, to help them out best way possible and they seemed to appreciate it.

He had insisted to intern in every single department in the tower to learn the processes and to see all the different perspectives, so he understood all the working processes. He had profited from it a lot. And it made him more transparent to his staff. 

He loved his new responsibility. In the beginning it had been too much, he thought that he would never get the hang out of it, but he had learned very quickly, eager to make it work. Eager to make Mr. Stark proud. Pepper had started to take one day a week off to spend the time with Morgan, trusting him to keep everything working while she was gone. It flattered him to know she thought he could handle it by himself. And he did.

When he was at SI he was appreciated and popular, loved by all his employees, supported by _the_ Pepper Stark but in school he was still a loser. He didn’t mind. He didn’t want too much attention anyway. But as always, Parker luck was about to strike.


	2. Field Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I gotta tell you, today I, brillant as I am, accidentally deleted the whole story of which, smart me, I didn't save a backup somewhere. I nearly had a heart attack! For a moment I thought it was all gone! I mean I already wrote the end! Thank goodness there is a „recently deleted“ folder on my notes app that I didn’t know was there until today so don’t worry I got everything back and I double saved it incase something like this happens again. I learned my lesson. And now I‘m back with a new chapter! Wuheeeyyy🎉 Enjoy!!

Peter was walking through the corridors of Midtown High, while talking to Happy on the phone. „No Happy I can’t come tonight, May and I are going out for dinner, I barely see her anymore because we are both so busy.“

„I know Kid, but your employees need you.“ Happy tried again conflicted.

„Yeah I know, they always seem to, but they are all qualified workers, they will survive one day without me.“

Happy sighed. „I will see what I can do, don’t worry I got you covered. I‘m sure they will understand.“

„Thanks Ha…“ The word got stuck in his throat when a loud shout sounded through the halls.

„Hey Penis are you talking to your imaginary girlfriend again?“ Flash teased.

Peter rolled his eyes.

„Who was that?!“ Happy growled angry.

„No one, I gotta go, see you tomorrow.“ Peter said hurriedly and hung up. Just in time before his phone was snatched out of his hands.

„Flash give me my phone back.“ Peter demanded annoyed.

„Why? It's not like you need it for anything else than gaming.“ Flash held his phone over the bin and let it fall inside.

„Wow you are such a tough guy, you really showed me.“ Peter calmly said.

That earned him a fist he usually could have easily ditched, but he wasn’t Spiderman right now so he took it.

Flash’s so called „friends“ laughed and called out „ouhhhh“

„It looks like you have to be taught a lesson Parker.“ Flash said growling.

„Yeah you are so badass, fighting one vs five. It’s funny how people like you always need the reassurance of their ‘gang’ to feel _tough_.” Peter knew it was very unwise to enrage Flash further but it felt good to see the bullies face turn red.

„That’s it Parker, you will regret this! put him inside my locker.“ Flash commanded.

Peter sighed annoyed again. „Okay Look I’m sorry. I don’t have time for this. Just let it go.“ He was grabbed by the other four kids from Flash’s bully club.

„Nice try but I told you, I would teach you a lesson.“ One nod towards his locker signaled his friends to continue.

They dragged him down the hall to Flash's Locker. He barely resisted.

He had no time for this nonsense. His class started soon, the faster he was in the locker, the faster he could kick it open and get out again. He was shoved inside and the locker door was shut and locked.

„Now you have time to think about what you did. When I come back, I want you to apologize, then I will let you out.“

Peter didn’t say anything to that. He waited to be alone so he could get out. The howling of the teenage boys became quieter as they moved away. When all was clear and he couldn’t hear anything that would have told him otherwise, he kicked the door off its hinges so it went flying into the opposite wall. He put it into the locker and hurried to the bin, where he fished his phone out. One look on his watch told him he had to hurry. He was three min late for class. When he opened the door to his classroom he saw Ned's face lighten up relieved, Flash’s features on the other side darkened and Mr. Myers eyes narrowed unhappily.

„Mr. Parker How gracious of you to honor us with your presence. Next time you are late you get detention.“

„Yes sir, sorry.“ He quickly took his seat next to Ned. Who gave him a questioning look. Peter just shook his head.

„As I was about to say, I have big news! This Friday we are going on a field trip!“ Mr. Myers announced enthusiastically.

Curious murmuring filled the room.

A field trip? That had never worked out well for him, Peter thought skeptically.

„We got the permission to go to Stark Industries.“

Excited chatter filled the classroom everyone seemed to look forward to go on the trip. Everyone except Peter. This had to be another one of his nightmares. He would wake up any second now. He waited but nothing happened. This was a bad joke. Who on earth had agreed to this? Whoever did was in big trouble.

He let his head fall onto his folded arms on the table, buring is face in his elbows.

Well it seemed like he was going to call in sick on Friday.

„Hey Parker ready to go down on Friday? I bet you won’t show up.“ Flash shouted from the other end of the class room a stupid grin on his face. Peter ignored him.

„Of course Peter will be there.“ Ned snapped back.

„Ned…“ Peter warningly said as he raised his head again but his friend didn't seem to hear him.

„He will show you all!“

„Ned!“

„We will see about that.“ Flash smirked and left the room laughing with his friends.

„What an idiot.“ Ned shook his head.

„Ned...“ Peter groaned unnerved. „I _was_ going to ditch Friday.“ Peter groaned to his friend, while his classmates continued to spread out of the room still murmuring excited about the news.

„What?? No Peter you can’t do that! This is your chance to show them you told the truth.“

„Well I kind of didn’t. I‘m not an intern and I am not ready to let everyone find out the truth...“

„Oh come on... I‘m sure you will figure something out.“ Ned tried to convince his friend. Peter sighed frustrated. “No I’m telling you I’m not going.”

„Peter please that’s our chance to show them we aren’t freaks! That’s our dream! Don’t bail on me.“

„It’s your dream Ned, and besides who cares what they think, we will be only here for one more year. I have too much to lose! I‘m not willing to take that risk.“

“Fine.” Ned finally gave in.

„Parker! A word please.“ his teacher called sounding angry.

Peter sighed and waved Ned goodbye, who gave him an unsure and worried wave back before he left the classroom. What had he done this time? Was it because he was late again? That clearly hadn’t been his fault. He wasn’t in the mood for any more trouble. Slowly Peter walked up to his teacher.

„Yes Sir?“

„I am very disappointed.”

“I’m sorry, I was late, it won’t happen again.” Peter promised.

“I heard your little conversation with Mr. Leeds. I can’t believe that you would lie to your classmates and me like that.“

„I don’t understand Sir, what are you getting at?“

„That you just confirmed my suspicions and literally confessed that the internship isn’t real, that you lied to everyone and now you are scared everyone will find out the truth when we get there, so you want to ditch.“

„No Sir, you misunderstood...It’s not how you think it is...“

„Oh I think I have a pretty good picture about what’s going on. You are sick of being pushed around and you want to feel important, so you lied about the internship and now you are scared the truth will come out. But I warn you Peter, if you keep this lying up and don’t show up on Friday, I will make sure you’ll be kicked out. I do not tolerate behavior like that do you understand?“

„But Sir...“

„I said do you understand?!“

„Yes Sir.“

„Good, now go.“ Mr. Myers said coldly. Turning to the papers on his desk.

Peter left the room without another word. It was useless and he didn’t want to enrage his teacher any further. This was some mess he got himself into. Why was everyone against him here?

He really worked at SI but no one seemed to believe he could be telling the truth. That it could be possible he got an internship there. He turned around the corner and saw Ned and MJ waiting for him worried looks on their faces.

Well not everyone. His friends believed him and that was all that counted. A smile played around his lips. He joined them and together they left the building. He told them what happened. Ned and MJ couldn’t understand the reaction of Mr. Myers either. That made him feel a little better.

„I don’t understand why he and Flash are so determined to prove you are lying.“ Ned said while they walked through the street.

„Flash is Flash he would believe anything that makes me look bad and Mr. Myers...I don’t know what his problem is.“

„His problem is, that he is so convinced he caught you doing something wrong, he would never believe anything you say that falsifies his believe. You did the right thing by leaving. You can't argue with someone who is so convinced of his cause.“ MJ explained.

„Sometimes I really wonder how this school finds its teachers. Seriously could they be more unclassified?“ Ned shook his head indignantly.

„Stupidity is a talent too.‘ - Wilhelm Busch. It sure is a talent of our school.“ MJ quoted while shaking her head.

„Guys come on, not all of them are useless.“ Peter defended the teachers in his school. 

„I wished we could prove them all wrong. I would kill to see their faces when they realize what’s really going on.“ Ned began to dream again.

„Ned, I told you before, it’s not worth it...we are almost done with high school. In a few months we are out of here, who cares what they think.“

„College cares what your school has to say about you. I don’t think it looks good if liar is listed in your valuation.“

„I _am_ already in collage. And so are you Ned, I mean, you start classes next month.

SHIELD and SI don’t care what Midtown High has to say when you are in collage. They care what Pepper or Fury say about you. Besides Pepper and Happy would like to take me out of High School anyway.“ Peter argued.

„What why?”

“They think I’m wasting my time and that I should study fulltime.”

“They aren’t wrong.” MJ stated.

“So...will you...“ Ned started unsure how to end the sentence.

„No! Of course not! I would never leave you both alone in this shark pool.“

„Yeah you better not.“ MJ said jokingly, but he could hear the fear in her voice.

„I won’t I promise...Not voluntarily...but that depends on how Friday goes down.“

„What do you mean?“ Ned asked with wide eyes.

„Well if our class finds out something about my real work, then I don’t really have a choice than to leave. Especially if Flash finds out.“

„Yeah right. So we will make sure no one will find out. We‘ll have your back.“ Ned assured Peter, who let out an uneasy breath. MJ nodded agreeing. Peter smiled humbly. Ned and MJ were on his side just as Pepper and Happy. He would get through this. It would work out just fine! With a lighter feeling in his chest he walked towards his home.

So since the Field Trip was going to take place on Friday, and Peter was forced to attend to it, he had to make some preparations. He needed to think about something to hide his clearance level and rank that showed on his Badge.

Now he was very glad he hadn’t offered Ned a job at SI. That would have made everything twice as complicated. He had thought about giving his friend an internship but had gotten him a job at SHIELD instead.

The secret stuff was more Ned’s thing. His guy in the chair was really the guy in the chair now. He had started on a low level first, but Peter knew Ned was a genius and wasn’t surprised when he heard that he had worked himself up to the higher levels.

Peter hadn’t doubted a second that his friend would do an amazing job and be taken in by everyone immediately. Ned loved his work there and always talked about the cool stuff he did, like hacking to get information or overlooking a mission. It was funny that their conversation topic had changed from Star Wars to business talk.

He just hoped his class wouldn’t find out about Ned. He didn’t want them to know that Ned had an internship thanks to him, because they would probably ask him to get them into one too.

Everything would be fine, he told himself. Maybe for ones in his life he would be lucky. Fate was laughing up its sleeve somewhere.

„Okay everyone, I called you all in to Inform you, that my high school class is taking a fieldtrip to SI this Friday.“

He could see the surprised faces in the room.

„My School does not know about my actual work or rank here. As you know, I put a lot of effort to keep the whole CEO in training thing under the radar of the outside world. Officially I have an internship here...what no one believes I actually have, so finding out what I really do, would be too much for them. I also fear that they won’t shut their mouths about it if they found out and I can’t deal with the press on top of everything right now. So on Friday I will be just a high school kid on a field trip. That doesn’t mean I won’t be watching you or won’t be here to help if you need anything, it will have to be very discreet though. I think I will come in early to get as much done as possible and prepare everything. It’s really important to me that everything goes down smoothly on Friday. The goal is to get as little attention on me as possible...I hope I can count on your help?“

He got nods and shouts of agreements in response. He smiled happily.

„Thanks guys what would I do without you?“ he smiled grateful through the crowd.

„Watching Star Wars all day!“ someone in the crowd called.

„Or homework!“

Peter laughed in agreement. „That’s probably true. But hey homework is important. But seriously I want to take this chance and thank you all for your huge support! I know I still have a lot to learn and I am far from perfect so thank you for your patients. I will give my best to improve. You made it possible for a kid with no clue about leading a business to feel welcomed and a little less overwhelmed. So thank you all.“

His employees applauded and shouted encouragements. He felt his heart warm up. He felt overwhelmed by the endless support those people kept offering him.

„Thank you for your time, that would be all.“

Everyone got back to work. He got many pats on the shoulder as he walked towards Happy. Happy stood a little off with a big smirk on his face, pride shining in his eyes.

„You are doing great kid, they love you.“

„Thanks Happy.“ the last months Happy had tried to make him feel welcome and had helped him with everything. He was like a knew person. Not bored or distanced from Peter like he had been before the snap. Peter knew he tried to be a steady male role in his life after he had lost the last one... _again_ , but Peter was scared to let him too close. He knew how that would end. He had failed miserably at keeping the people he loved safe and alive.

„Ehhh could you do me a favor and stay with Morgan in the lake house on Friday?“ Peter tried to sound neutrally.

„What? You don’t trust _me_ , head of _security_ , to keep your secret?“ Happy theatrically acted like he just had been shot in the heart.

„Nooo, I just know you take your job very serious, which is very good...“ Peter added de-escalating.

„... _But_...High schoolers will come and I am not one of the cool kids so there will probably be some inappropriate comments or acts that I know you wouldn’t be able to ignore _because_ you are head of security and a _very_ good one too. Besides...you can be very protective which I appreciate, but you can really heat up when you do your security thing, which is, again, not bad. I just worry you will say something in the heat of the moment that could blow up my cover.“

„Saying something negative in a positive way so the other person can’t be offended. You really are getting good at this CEO stuff. “ Happy grunted.

„I _am_ getting good at it, aren’t I?“ Peter smiled proudly.

Happy shook his head in disbelieve, not able to hide his smile.

„Don’t get over your head.“

„Pfff me? Never.“ Peter shoved him playfully into his side.

„You know you should be worried about Pepper. If she finds out they are bullying you, your school is going down big time. And if she finds out they are bullying you in _this_ building, they can start digging their own graves. She is a Mama-bear now and those are very protective...and scary.“

„Yeah thanks Hap, but I don’t want to bother her with this. Let’s just hope she doesn’t find out.“

Happy grunted amused. „Yeah right. Nothing happens in this building without Pepper Potts finding out.“

Peter sighed unnerved.

„You should tell her.“ Happy advised him, clapping him on the shoulder.

„I will...eventually…probably...“

„Yeah good luck kid.“

„Thanks Hap. I gotta go, but I‘ll see you later.“

„Yup, I will pick you up in the lab to drive you home.“

„Thanks, see you then.“

„Bye kid.“ With that Happy and Peter separated their ways.


	3. Undercover Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! I love tho hear your thoughts about this story!   
> In this chapter the fun is starting. Enjoy!

The big day had arrived. It was Friday morning and Peter got to the tower early. The Field trip was planned for 9.30 a.m. that left him two hours to check in with his staff and attend the Board meeting he had moved forward to 8.30.

He walked through the entrance and scanned his badge. „Welcome Boss.“ Friday greeted him.

„Good Morning Friday. Remember not to say the B word while my class is here today!“

„Yes Peter, your secret is safe with me.“

„Is Pepper here?“, Peter asked out of curiosity.

„She hasn’t checked in yet. I think she planned to come in later today so she can spend the morning with Miss Morgan.“

„Perfect.“ He sighed relieved. Maybe the trip would be over before she came to the tower. He stopped by every floor, checking in with his employees and reminding them that he officially wasn’t here today. 8:30 he was in the meeting room. He understood why Tony 

had always avoided these meetings. It was practically always about the same stuff with a lot of solutions that the board didn’t want to agree to. He checked his watch every two seconds. The meeting seemed to never end. He could not be late today.

„Mr. Myers? Peter won’t make it to the bus, he will meet us at the SI tower.“ Ned informed his Teacher who sighed frustrated.

„Will this kid ever learn punctuality?“

Ned shrugged his shoulders. He couldn’t tell his teacher that Peter was already there, preparing everything for their Trip.

He just hoped this day would go down smoothly and without any incidents. Peter had gone through a lot, he deserved some luck.

„I know what he’s up to.“ Flash whispered to Ned with a smirk. „He did this on purpose didn’t he?“

Ned's eyes widened. Could the bully really know?

„He's scared to face us, because we know he’s lying about this whole thing. He doesn’t want to be embarrassed.“

Ned rolled his eyes, Relief washed over him. The bully was definitely on the wrong path with this.

„Believe me he‘s dealt with worse than you.“

„Really?“ Flash didn’t seem to buy it and Ned really didn’t care. Neither Peter, nor Ned had to prove something to the bully. He would find out soon enough that this „internship“ was real. Well it wasn’t real not the internship. But he couldn’t tell Flash that Peter was the CEO. This was so crazy even for Ned himself!

His best friend, owned a multibillion dollar company. He was truly happy for his friend, even though Peter had even more going on now. Running a business, being Spiderman, a high schooler _and_ a college student to make his leadership legal. Ned didn’t know how, but he managed to get everything under and as his guy in the chair, he would help him to keep it that way. Next to the fact that he would do anything for his best friend, he also owed it to him, only thanks to Peter had he gotten into SHIELD. So Ned would be here for Peter no matter what was about come.

Peter excused himself from the meeting ten minutes before the tour was scheduled to start. He had a quick chat with Rose at the reception who confirmed that they had organized an extra badge for Peter that they would give out together with the others. He thanked her and left through a back door to meet up with his class. 

With a nervous feeling he exited the building through a side door. His classmates and his teacher where already there waiting. He jogged to them, acting out of breath so it looked like he had just arrived.

„Mr. Parker didn’t I tell you the next time you were late you would get into trouble?“ Mr. Myers looked very unpleased. 

„Sorry I‘m late.“ Peter ignored the comment.

„ I‘m happy you could make Penis. Would have been a shame if you had missed your own downfall.“ Flash called to Peter with an evil smirk.

„Shut up Flash.“ Ned called him off. „Are you Good man, you look a little pale?“ He asked Peter in a whisper.

„I’m nervous but fine, thanks bud.“ Peter sighed feeling a little anxious about this day to go on. _Calm down_. He said to himself. He had prepared everything. There was absolutely nothing that could possibly go wrong. Or so he thought.

With Mr. Myers at the front the class entered the building where William already awaited them. He was in charge of planning and leading through the events of field trips. 

He discreetly gave Peter an acknowledging nod. Who returned the greeting with a nervous smile.

„This is soo cool.“ Ned who had watched the act whispered to Peter who smiled at the excitement of his friend.

„Hello Midtown high, welcome to Stark Industries. My name is William Johnson, I will be your leader today.“

Greetings sounded from the group, Mr. Myers went to shake his hand.

“We will give every one of you a visitor badge. Please wear him visible at all times so everyone can see it, we have a high security system here and everyone without a badge will be escorted out of the building.”

Rose and William gave everyone one of the badges, including Peter.

„You are lucky, we have a lot of interesting things planned for you today, one of them Is the new museum that’s still in progress, the boss allowed us to show you. So you will be the first outsiders to see it.“

„Wow that’s amazing! Did Mrs. Potts authorize this?“ Mr. Myers asked.

„No, the other boss, our new CEO. He is a very generous person.” William dared a short appreciating glance to Peter who shook his head slightly with a smile on his face.

„I didn’t know there was a new CEO next to Mrs. Potts?“

„Yes his identity is a secret until he’s trained and ready to make it official.”

“Do the avengers come here sometimes?” Betty asked hopeful.

“Yes they actually live here now. Since the compound is being used differently now. If you are lucky we will run into one of them, but don’t get your hopes up too much.“

The girls whispered excited. Peter imagined MJ fangirling over the avengers. She was gonna regret not taking chemistry as elective.

Their first station the visited, was the chemical lab. As soon as they arrived a lot of _Oh’s_ and _Ah's_ could be heard from the students.

Peter looked proudly around to his hard working employees.

“Here we produce, purify and test the chemical purity and function of active ingredients.” William explained. “You can go around and look what they are working on, but don’t disturb them.” 

Peter caught the pleading look of one of his employees, silently asking him for help. Inconspicuously he moved towards the young man, who told him the problem in a whisper voice.

Peter looked over the Formula and tried to find the fault. Suddenly he heard his name.

„Parker! Get over here right now! What exactly about don’t disturb the employees you didn’t understand?!“ His teacher hissed angry.

„Oh no he‘s not bothering me, the opposite actually.“ Jonny said quickly not wanting his boss in trouble because of him.

Peter shook his head slightly. Telling him to let it go.

„Sorry. I was just curious.“ Peter mumbled and silently formed the words ‚later‘ to his employee, who gave him an apologizing look and nodded ever so slightly.

„First you are late, then you break the rules...The principal will hear about your misbehavior.“ Mr. Myers said as matter of fact.

Peter didn’t have to look to see Flash grinning triumphantly.

He could also see the sour looks on his workers. He felt their eyes on him expectantly, waiting for him to say or do something because the Peter Parker they knew, their CEO, would. But today he wasn’t here as CEO owner of SI he was just Peter Parker the student. So his mouth stayed closed tight. He just ignored it, like he always did. It wasn’t worth blowing up his cover only to justify himself.

Again he shook his head signaling them all to ignore it and get back to work. They complied even though he could see that they were not happy about it.

He would thank them later when all this was over. 

Ned beamed from excitement as he looked through the different projects. Peter joined him and enjoyed the childish delight of his best friend. After about 30 min they went on to the next station. Peter got very excited realizing where they were going. Ned was going to love this!

“Okay everyone, here we work on improvements of the amour, weaponry and spying utensils for the avengers.” William announced with a smirk.

His classmates stood there with open mouths. Eyes almost popping out. Ned looked at Peter with wide eyes. Peter had to laugh at this sight.

“Here you can see a prototype of the falcons wings. We are working on the flexibility and try to make them lighter.”

“This is amazing!” One of them shouted excited.

“I wonder how it is to fly around like that!” Betty whispered in awe.

“Better than anything in the world.” The Falcon entered the room. Peter’s blood froze, his heart sank into his pants. No no no...he forgot the team! How could he forget them?! If the avengers came bursting in, he was done. No way they would not blow up his cover.

Betty looked like she was about to faint.

“You feel free like a bird in the sky, free of everything, an indescribable feeling.” Sam came closer, Peter tried to turn out of sight. “Ned! Give me cover!” Peter whispered to his friends as he tried to hide.

William saw that and quickly draw Sam’s attention on something else. “Mr. Wilson what a timing, do you want to look at the prototype we are working on and explain a little to the class?”

“I would love to but I am looking for someone.”

“Oh really…down here...?”

“Oh man, put your head down.” Ned tried to cover Peter.

Flash saw that and made the wrong conclusions. “Why are you hiding Peter?” he asked extra loudly.

Sam’s head turned to them. “Ah there you are Pete! How’s it going man?”

Flash’s eyes widened in surprise that was definitely not what he had expected. Peter wanted sink into the ground.

Peter turned around to see Sam walking straight up to him. His comrades spreading away to let the man through. „What are you doing down here?“

He internally panicked. He gave him a pointed look. „Mr. Wilson! What an unexpected surprise to see you here, I…I’m on a field trip, what are _you_ doing down here in the labs _Sir_?“

Sam raised an eyebrow. „I was looking for you, Friday told me I’d find you here. Field trip huh? Since when is that part of the job of a…” Now Peter was the one that was about to faint but William came to his help.

“…Intern? It’s not, he is just visiting with his class and I have the privilege to show them around.” William was the best, he would give him a paycheck after today.

For a millisecond there was confusion on Sam’s face but it disappeared as fast as it had come.

“Why...why were you looking for me Sir… can I help you with something?“ Peter asked still with shaking knees. He gave Sam a look that said. _Play along._

„Well there aren’t many Interns that personally worked for the great Tony Stark and that he continuedly raved about. So I wouldn’t say you are _just_ an intern.“

„ha-ha Right.“ He forced out a panicked laugh, scratching the back of his neck in distress.

„I wanted to check on you. Haven’t seen you around a lot since the whole... _snap_.“ He knew Sam meant him taking over SI but he was smart enough to not spell that out and Peter was unbelievingly thankful that it was Sam that was in front of him. The other avengers probably would have blown up everything.

„I..I’m good thank you...always busy you know...how‘s work?“

„Busy. People just can’t stop getting into trouble.“ He gave him a wink.

„right, right...Are you alone? Or is anyone else coming?“ He nervously looked to the door. Afraid Clint might storm in and tackle him down.

„Nah just me.“ Sam smirked knowing what the boy was afraid of.

„Okay well I don’t want to steal your time you must be very busy. It was nice to see you again.“

„Yeah you are right I gotta go, I‘ll see you around kid.“

„o...okay...bye.“ He didn’t even want to look at his teacher and classmates.

„Omg that was The Falcon!“

„And he talked to Peter!“

“You really do have an internship!”

„How Good do you know the avengers?“ All the questions of his classmates stormed down on him.

„I...eh only met him ones or twice...it happens that you bump into them in this building.“

„That’s so cool!“

„Tony Stark talked about you? That’s insane!“

„Okay that’s enough, Mr. Parker can tell you about his internship another time. Let’s continue the tour, we don’t have all day.” William tried to get their attention away from Peter.

They looked disappointed but turned to the protects and workers. Only two persons didn’t and that were of course Flash and Mr. Myers.

“That was a close one.”, Ned whispered.

“Too close.” Peter agreed still a little shaken up.

Flash had heard them and made his way over to the two friends.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing Parker, but I know you are hiding something and I will expose your secrets.” Flash hissed angry.

„Flash mind your own business.” Peter said stronger than he felt like.

„When I exposed you as the liar you are, you are done.“

„Whatever Flash.“ Peter took Ned’s arm and dragged him to the Spy materials that was built for Clint. He already knew them in and out but Ned didn’t and it was nice to see his friends mind blow up.

“Wow this is really advanced technology!” One of his classmates called out in awe.

“Yes our boss arranged a partnership between us and the labs in Wakanda. He and the princess worked on some projects a few months ago.

“Awesome!” The kid that had asked answered.

Mr. Myers came over to Ned and Peter, who had almost rolled his eyes. Not his teacher too.

“Parker! I don’t know how you did that but I heard what you said in the classroom, you are lying to everyone. I’m watching you very closely one more slip and I will talk to your aunt about your behavior.”

Peter didn’t know what he was supposed to answer to that. His teacher walked away before he had to.

Ned and him joined a young man with brown hair and green eyes. His name was Joseph and he was a very smart and hardworking employee.

„Sir I don’t want to get under your skin, but why do you let them treat you like that? I would like to punch them.“ He gave the back of Flash’s head an angry glare.

„It’s not worth it. I really like going to that school and if they find out the truth, I can’t go there anymore. I also don’t want the press to follow my every move. I‘m not ready for that. I‘m seventeen I don’t want to be followed by paparazzies where ever I go.“ Peter tried to explain to him.

„I understand that, but I still don’t like this.“

“I have to watch that every day at school. I hate it too when I can’t do anything about it.” Ned agreed with Joseph.

„Thanks guys but I can handle it.“ Peter stated.

He gave them a smile that faltered when he caught Flash talking to a woman two tables away from them. She seemed annoyed.

„Please excuse me.“ Joseph nodded unsure.

“Wait where are you going? Peter!” Ned tried to stop him when he saw the dark look on Peters face.

Peter felt anger rise up inside him as he walked over to where Flash was flirting around.

„What does a pretty girl like you do here between all those nerds?“ he heard Flash say to her.

„Flash!“ Peter hissed angry. He would not let Flash terrorize his people.

„Sorry Penis did you say something?“

„Yeah. Back off.“ He had trouble keeping his voice down.

„Why? Jealous? Did you want her for yourself?“

„I like working with Nerds because they use their brains. Pretty looking jerks like yourself, always have the need to show off and make others more miserable then they themselves are so they feel better. Let me tell you this, Nerds get somewhere in life bully’s don’t, you should keep that in mind.“ Jane answered with a polite smile that didn’t match her words that hit like a dagger.

Peter smirked proudly he would have pulled off his hat if he‘d had one. _In your Face_. His inner voice celebrated.

„Bitch.“ Flash muttered under his breath so their teacher wouldn’t hear it. But Peter did and Jane did too. Range rushed up in him. He was so close to punch the bully. But before he could say or do anything, Jane stepped in, sensing that he was about to do something that he would definitely regret later.

„It’s okay.“ she calmed her fuming boss. „not everyone can handle the truth, especially not someone that has been buttered up all his life.“

He didn’t feel any sympathy for Flash, who’s face turned dark red. Flash gave them a deadly glare before he walked away.

„Sorry for that. But you handled it pretty well.“ Peter smiled, arms crossed.

„Yeah well I don’t like bullies and I don’t think it’s right you let him treat you like that. I‘m not the only that thinks that. Everyone is really pissed at that kid and your teacher. I hate the way they look at you like they are waiting for your down fall.“

„Well that’s because they actually do wait for me to embarrass myself. They don’t believe I work here and honestly I really don’t care as long as they don’t find out what’s really going on.“

„Just saying, you could kick them out with nothing more than a snap of your fingers. Everyone stands fully behind you.“

„Thank you. I appreciate your concern and I will think about it.“

„You should go back to your class before your teacher punishes you any further.“ She said with distaste, shaking her head still angry at what happened earlier.

„I‘ll come check on you guys when this nightmare is over.“

She gave him a sympathetic look and nodded before he distanced himself towards the other school kids. What amazing staff he had.


	4. The Memorial Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is a little shorter but the next one will be long again.  
> In this chapter Peter has enough and lets his inner boss come out!

They walked into the museum and Peter couldn’t but smile proudly. Even though it wasn’t finished, it looked very impressive. He could see his classmates gasp in awe.

„This is a Memorial to the avengers that lost their life’s in the Battle. Our new boss wanted to honor our fallen heroes. I think it’s a beautiful idea. You can go and look around but don’t touch anything.“ William instructed them.

His comrades spread out in the room looking at black widow and iron man first as they were the most popular hero’s.

Peter himself slowly walked to the stature furthest away from the crowd. Ned followed him to the statue of Gamora. She wasn’t as well known as the others but she too had died trying to stop Thanos so he had decided to have her in the museum as well. „Gamora, the daughter of Thanos, was sacrificed by her Father to get the soul stone.“ Ned read the note next to the statue out loud. Next to every stature was a short signalment about their life’s and death‘s. He hadn’t known Gamora himself so the note only said what he had caught up on Titan. That she was one of the “Guardians of the Galaxy”, that she was the daughter of Thanos and that he killed her to get the soul stone.

„That is horrible, I can imagine Thanos as such a father. Did you know her?“

„No, but I know her team. Mr. Stark and I meet them on Titan where we tried to take away Thanos’ gauntlet. But we failed and then we all got dusted except for Mr. Stark and Nebula, Gamora's Sister.“

„That’s so crazy.“

„Yeah Tell me about it. Let’s go to the next one.“

Next to her was a stature of vision. His creation was shortly explained on the note beside him, also his powers and how he gave his life.

„How do you know all their stories?“ Ned asked curious.

„Well I asked the other avengers. They told me what I missed. For Wanda it was even harder. She had to kill the man she loved before Thanos could get to the mind stone. She destroyed the stone and everyone thought that was it. But Thanos just turned back time and ripped the stone out of Visions head. And Wanda had to witness it all.“

„Poor Wanda. Can’t imagine how that must have been for her.“ 

„Yeah.“

When his classmates came over to Visions Statue Ned and Peter went on to the next one. They came to Black Widow. He hadn’t known her for long. Still he was eternally grateful for her sacrifice. The note next to her told how she joined the avengers, what her favorite amour and weapons were and how she died.

Ned didn’t seem to have questions about her so they went on. Next to her stood Captain America. Yes, he hadn’t actually died during the battle, he had died of old age a few months ago. Still he had earned himself a place in here.

„He is the only one that got a happy ending.“ Peter sighed.

„I’m happy for him but it’s just unfair. All of you should have a happy ending.“ Ned stated.

Peter looked to the left. „Yeah…“ His heart clenched painfully. Tony Stark. His Mentor stood there in all his glory. His body covered in the amour of the Iron man suit, except for his head. The helmet was off so you could see his face.

Peter had wanted this one to be perfect.

He stared at the statue mournfully. The note next to him said: Anthony Howard _Stark also known as Iron Man billionaire and playboy, changed his life and legacy from a weapon dealer with a wild party life to a hero that helped to keep this world safe. He invented time travel to undo Thanos horrible actions. He wasn’t only a legend in life, but also in death. He might have had his flaws but he had a big heart._

Tears shot into Peters eyes. He felt Ned’s hand squeeze his shoulder. _Rest in Peace,_ he thought, looking at his former mentor with glancing eyes. He owed him so much.

„Aww Penis spreading a fake tear for your fake boss?“ Flash joined him at the stature.

„Get lost Flash!“ Ned hissed angry. His friend was grieving and this jerk just couldn’t leave him alone.

„You must be relieved the big guy isn‘t here anymore. He would have unmasked your lies and kicked you out Immediately.“

„Shut up Flash.“ Peter half-heartedly said. He wasn’t in the mood and he didn’t want to lose it in front of his employees.

„ _Big heart._ What a joke. He didn’t seem to care about much except his suits if you ask me.“

„No one asked you!“ Peter snapped, there went his self-control, he felt pure rage rush through his veins. Making jokes about Peter, fine, but talking about one of the most important people in his life like that? Saying Peter was _glad_ to be rid of him?! He had crossed the line. All eyes were to them.

„Tony Stark would walk past you like passing a stranger, because that’s all you were to the great Iron man.“ Flash smirked at Peters angry and hurt face.

„How dare you, talking about him like that in his own building? Show some respect!“ Peter hissed getting really pissed at the bully.

„It _was_ his building. What’s wrong Penis, does that bother you?“ triumphantly Flash crossed his arms as he noticed tears building in Peter‘s eyes and interpreting them wrong. William was about to interfere, but Peter held his hand up, signaling him and everyone else to stay out of the matter.

The loss of his third father figure had nearly broken Peter. Hearing Flash talking so disrespectful about the man gave him the rest.

„The great Tony Stark always was out for attention even in death he had to be overdramatic.“

„He gave his life for this world and you people still find reasons to run your mouths about him.“

„Well he could have left it to Captain Marvel to do it, she would have survived it. But no he had to be the big hero, pretty selfish to leave behind his family for attention.“

„Get out!“ Peter growled. Pointing with his finger to the door.

„Uhhh look at that. Did I hit a nerve? I don’t know why you defend him that much, is that part of your role?“

His classmates whispered nervously to each other.

„Peter! Lower your voice! What is it with this disrespectful behavior recently? What is the matter with you?“ Mr. Myers joined them and included himself into the discussion.

„Are you actually joking right now?!“ Peter shouted. He couldn’t calm down. _He_ was behaving disrespectful? Seriously??

„Lower your voice young man or you will have detention for the rest of your school year!“

„Sir with all due respect, Peter isn’t…“ Ned tried to defend his friend but was cut off by the teacher.

„Ned you stay out of this, or you will join him.“

Peter looked at Ned signaling him to leave the discussion. Ned reluctantly obeyed. Flash smirked triumphantly.

„Flash I told you to get your arrogant buttocks out of this building, what are you still doing here?!“

„Peter!“ Mr. Myers shouted warningly.

„Sir he has lost his mind. I just tried to get him to tell the truth. Tony Stark wouldn’t like you going around and spreading lies like this Peter.“ Flash said provocative.

„That’s it. I’ve had enough of you. Logan, Ryan!“ Peter shouted his voice raging. The two securities rushed over to them, Peter still fixed Flash with burning eyes.

„Please guide Mr. Thompson out of the building.“ Flash still had the nerves to smirk.

„You will never put a foot in this building ever again.“ Peter hissed, but the bully’s smirk stayed.

„Peter, stop it!!“ Mr. Myers looked like he was going to explode. But Peter only had eyes for the bully.

„Ohhh I’m so scared now. That must feel good huh? Too bad you are in no position to decide...“ Flash was cut off as the two securities tore Flashes arms roughly behind his back.

„Finally, it was unbearable to hear this little shit insulting you all day Sir.“ Ryan said not letting Flash out of his sight.

„Yeah, we‘ve been waiting to throw this brat out forever!“ Peter would have smiled at that if he hadn’t been so angry.

The bully paled ever so slightly.

„Hey! What are you doing?!“ Mr. Myers demanded. Flash looked at Peter shocked, who ignored his teacher.

„I am in the position to decide everything in this building. As the heir of Stark Industries, I _can_ kick you out of my own damn building. And If I ever hear you being disrespectful or see you harassing someone in or out of school ever again, I will personally make sure the only job you’ll ever get is cleaning toilets in subways, so you better shut up now!!“

It had become deadly silent in the room except for Peter’s and Mr. Myers outraged shouts. His teacher seemed to be indignantly about what he had just said. „Parker! Stop this madness! You can’t just walk around and think you can boss everyone around!“ he shouted angry.

„He can.“ Logan answered for Peter.

„Peter if you don’t come clean with us about the truth right now I will make sure this was your last day in our School! Apologize and let this go. I‘ve had enough of your lies, so drop it!!!“

„Sir, I strongly advise you to show some respect to our CEO or this was the last field trip your school ever had.“ Logan said polite but strictly.

„You don’t actually expect me to believe this bs. He‘s a kid, a high school student! Did he pay you for this?!“

„Yes, he pays us pretty fine, thank you for your concerns.“ Logan replied dryly. Ryan had to hide his amusement. Peter probably would have too if not for the boiling anger inside him.

„This is outrageous! So you admit that he paid you?!“

„I pay everyone in this building! That’s my job!!!“ Peter snapped.

„I‘ve had enough of you Parker! Lying to have an internship is bad enough but claiming to be the boss is scandalous!“

„I’m not lying!!!“

„What Is going on in here?!“ everyone’s heads turned towards the elevator, in front of it stood no other than a very angry looking Pepper Potts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooo Pepper is here! They better run now!  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just had to do it!


	5. Mama-Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys you better get your seat belts on. You are about to see a furious Pepper Potts.

„What Is going on in here?!“ Pepper Potts angry voice filled the room.

Ryan and Logan looked like it was Christmas. They had big smirks on their faces, just like every other worker. Everyone knew, now the kid and the teacher where going down, deep down.

„Mr. Myers if you like your job, you better apologize and walk out of here right now!“ Peter warned his teacher.

„Are you threatening me?!“

„I‘m trying to save your job!“

In no time Pepper had crossed the room and stood next to Peter, facing the two troublemakers. Her arms were crossed in front of her. Her body language a warning not to mess with her.

„Why do I keep getting complaints about impertinent students and an incompetent teacher that keep harassing my employee’s?!“

„Mrs. Potts, my biggest apologies…I‘m having trouble with my student, you know… teenagers, they always think they can allow themselves everything. He wants to proof himself and is lying around and acting like he owns this place.“

She glanced at Flash and raised her eyebrow. „Is that so?“

„No Pep he means me.“ Peter sighed. The fire inside him cooling down a bit.

First, she looked surprised then confused. Her gaze locked with his. Realization flickered through her eyes. She knew he didn’t want anyone to know about his position and concluded that this had led to this situation. Her features darkened and her eyes wandered to his teacher, her gaze changed into a deathly glare.

„Well since this is his inheritance it’s his job to do so.“ she clarified. The business women in her taking over.

„What? so are you saying this seventeen year old kid, is CEO at your company?“

„Yes. It was the wish of my husband that Peter would take over the company, besides Peter was born for this job, he is better at it than most 40 years old. So what did you do to get my CEO so upset?“ Pepper s eyes fixated on Flash.

„He was only goofing around Ma‘am you know the normal teenage stuff.“ his teacher quickly said. Peter scoffed, he wished his teacher would shut up. The man was digging his own grave.

„Excuse me but I know Peter and it needs a lot to upset him that much. So If Peter found it necessary to remove him _and_ banish him for life, I‘m sure his „goofing around“ wasn’t as harmless as you say.“

„It wasn’t.“ Peter said coldly his eyes fixing on Flash. Who, to everyone’s surprise, hadn’t said a word on all this. Peter‘s earlier thread must have finally shut him up.

„Come on Peter he‘s said and done worse to you during school. Is this your way to get revenge for the bullying?“ Mr. Myers very unhelpful added. Peter and Flash looked at their teacher in disbelieve. Did he want to get Flash and himself killed?

„What?!“ Pepper looked like she was gonna murder them. „What did you just say?!“ Happy had been right about the Mama-bear thing they really were _very_ scary. Her eyes held a furious fire in them and her expression was wild, relentless. If that’s what an angry bear looked like, he never wanted to cross paths with one.

„I’m just saying that Peter has had worse at school and shouldn’t show off here just because he can.“

Peter facepalmed himself. Peppers gaze darkened even more.

„Mr...?“ Pepper s voice sounded dangerously calm but Peter knew her well enough to see that she was boiling inside.

„Myers.“

„Mr. Myers are you saying that you know, Peter gets bullied in _your_ school and you’ve never done anything about it?!“

„Well no, why should I? Children must learn to fight out their conflicts on their own.“

Peter nervously looked over at Pepper. How much deeper did he want to dig his grave?

„Excuse me?!“

„Yes, I mean it’s harmless, how do they want to survive in the business world if the adults intervene every time their heads are getting dunked into the toilet, or...“

„OMG would you please shut up?!“ Peter interrupted before this man could make this any worse.

“You call this harmless?! I will dunk _your_ head into the toilet if you keep talking! Until now I was just gonna get you fired, but I am very tempted to get your teaching license taken away as well.“

„But Ma’am…“

„Not another word!“ Pepper threatened deathly serious. His teacher closed his mouth very quickly. His eyes widened. Peter was very glad he wasn’t the one her anger was directed at and he swore to himself he would never give her any reason to be angry at him. Now he really wondered how Tony Stark had survived that long…he had pissed off Pepper a lot.

„It’s okay Pep I have everything under control. Guys please lead them _both_ out of here, _while they are still alive._ “ Peter whispered the end. Logan grunted and took Mr. Myers arm. Peter turned to Flash.

„I guess Tony Stark did care about me, after all, he left me his legacy. You should stop insulting other people. You‘ll never know if your ways will cross again one day. And yes this does feel _really_ good.“

Flash’s eyes widened scared, he definitely hadn’t seen this coming.

„You are lucky that Tony Stark isn’t here to see this. Because if he was, he would sue you ’til you have nothing left but the cloths on your body.“ Pepper said contemptuous, giving them a destroying glare. „If you ever so much as give Peter a wrong look, I will sue you both to the very last penny. Did I make myself clear?!“

„Yes Ma’am.“ they both chorused. They looked terrified. They better, Peter thought. After what Pepper just had thrown at them. 

The security guards smirked satisfied. Peter gave a light nod to the two, signaling them to lead Flash and his teacher away. He felt very tired. The reminder of Tony had stung and laid heavy on his chest.

Mr. Myers paled even more as he started to realize what he had gotten himself into. They pulled them away from Peter and Pepper, who stood there with her arms crossed. Peter turned back to the class. „It want to make something perfectly clear. Tony Stark was a great man, who sacrificed _everything_ for this world, even his own life. Without him half of us wouldn’t be here today. I do not tolerate disrespect toward him, his family or any of my employees. If anyone has a problem with that, I ask you to leave _now_.“

Silence filled the room. No one dared to move. When Peter was sure the message had sunken in, he nodded. „Good, William please continue the tour. If you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be, I‘ll catch up with you later.“ William nodded worry in his eyes. Ned and Pepper exchanged worried looks too. Peter turned around and left. It took every strength he had not to break down right there and then in front of everyone. _Not now, not here. You just have to make it into the lab and you can let it all out._

„Peter...“ Pepper whispered so softly nobody but him could hear her. He just kept going he couldn’t stop now. Peter rushed into the elevator and up to the private sector. He felt a panic attack crawling up his chest pushing its way up his throat slowly. As soon as he was in Tony Starks lab, his own lab now, He took the screwdriver from the table that once belonged to Tony. Enraged he threw it across the room where it bored itself into the wall. Then he wiped everything off the table, Papers, projects and tools shattering on the floor.

Suddenly all his anger and strength left him and deep grief overcame him. With a shaking hand he took his phone out and activated it. „Karen please Play the message again.“

„Yes Peter.“

His mentors calming voice sounded through the room. _„Hey Pete, I Hope you will never have to hear this Message, because that would mean I didn’t make it back...“_ he collapsed against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor, when he heard his voice, he could pretend that he was still alive, that Thanos never happened.

He pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face in them, his hands crawled into his hair so much it draw blood. He could feel every breath burn in his lungs. He allowed the tears to fall. Sobs wracked his body what didn‘t help his forced and irregular breathing.

He missed Tony so much. What wouldn’t he give to see him again? This lab, the entire building, it was all full of memories, memories that stung painfully in his chest.

„… _I loved every second I got to spend with you, gosh how badly I want to see that big smile of yours right now, hear your chatting all day and work on one of the suits with you…“_

Peter sobbed brokenly. „Yeah me too.“ he wheezed.

 _„_ Peter you have to breathe.“ FRIDAY reminded him softly.

„I can’t _._ “ Peter answered breathless.

The door opened and Pepper rushed into the lab. She took in the scene. When she had composed herself she knelt down before him.

Tony’s voice was still in the background.

„Peter I‘m so sorry honey I...“ She stopped when she heard Tony say her name.

 _„Now that I‘m gone, Pep is left alone with a little child and a huge Business to run. Peter I…I always wanted you to have Stark Industries once Pepper and me were old, wrinkly and retired…“_ A sad smile appeared on Peppers face and tears fell out of her eyes running down her cheek, leaving a clean line between her make up behind.

_„…But now I‘m gone and Pepper will need your help. She and Happy will look after you, and I need you to look after them. Pepper can teach you how to run the business, she‘s the best in what she does. I know you will learn quickly and you will make me even prouder…“_

She let out a sob. „I miss him too.“

„I’m sorry. Karen stop the audio message.“ Peter wiped the tears off his face with one sleeve. “Sometimes hearing his voice helps.” He explained to her.

„Me too. I didn’t know he left you a message too.“ She stared at the wall, deep in thoughts. „I’m sorry if that upsets you…I...I didn’t mean to make you sad.“ Pepper smiled lightly. She took his face into her hands and stopped his rambling. She looked deep into his eyes and said very serious. „I’m not mad Pete, how could I be? I’m actually glad he did. You were just as much family to him as Morgan and I. It would have been wrong if he hadn’t done it.“ Her words aggregated his sobs even more and she involved him into a hug, one hand stroke his head, the other made calming circles on his back until he calmed down. 

"How did you know where to find me?" Peter asked Pepper curious.

"You are more like Tony than you think you are." Pepper brushed the tears off his cheek.

Suddenly the door flew open and a heavy breathing Happy rushed inside. He was holding his probably aching side.

„Kid! I’m here, are you okay?!…“ He had to take a few deep breaths. His eyes scanned the scene.

“Happy?” Peter asked confused.

“Pete… I saw what happened... This Flash kid...and your teacher...how ignorant can one be?!“

Peter was still confused, he took a deep breath and broke away from Pepper’s embrace. Slowly he let himself up to a standing position, helping Pepper up too in the process.

„Yeah, but I handled it.”

“Yes you did, I totally cheered you up behind the camera! You really showed them, and then Pepper came and then I knew they were in big trouble!”

“Yeah they will probably never dare to look into your eyes again.” Pepper grinned.

“Yeah…” Peter agreed absent.

“What’s wrong?” Happy asked

“He said…things about Mr. Stark...that he was a show off and only wanted attention when he died. How can people say something like that, when Tony sacrificed everything to bring them back?”

“Peter you off us should know best that you can’t please everyone. There will always be people that hate you no matter how much good you do. But believe me Tony wouldn’t have cared what they say. He didn’t do it for them, he did it for us, his family.” Tears welled up in his eyes at Peppers words.

“I kicked Flash and Mr. Myers out of the building and Flash I even banned for life. What will I do now? My whole class knows… I can’t go to a public school anymore!“ his throat began to close in on him again.

„Wow slow down kid, deep breaths.“

„We will figure something out.“ Pepper promised, her hand grounding on his back again.

„Yeah you know Pepper can get you into everywhere you want and you don’t need high school anyway, it’s a waste of time. You should rather go to college.“

„I am taking collage classes already and I want to stay in Mid Town High. I mean... MIT is awesome...but Ned and MJ aren’t there...I‘d really miss them…but Flash and Mr. Myers…“

„Your teacher will no longer be a problem believe me. I will call your principal tonight and the kid...he looked so scared I don’t think he will bother you ever again.“ Pepper smiled proudly.

„This ‚Flash‘ wannabe kid, really deserved it. Believe me everyone celebrated when you finally threw him and your teacher out. I would have loved to do that myself you know, but somebody didn’t want to have me around.“

„You both are very sweet, but I don’t want Mr. Myers to lose his job…He can be annoying but he is a good teacher and Happy I told you why I needed you gone…“ Pepper sighed and Happy just grunted. “By the way, why aren’t you at the lake house?”

„I eh...didn’t want to leave you alone. But you were right, it was really hard not to interfere.“

Peter shook his head but broke into a smile a second later. „So you heard everything?“

„Yeah kid you really gave them hell. I loved the cleaning-toilets-for-the-rest-of-your-life-thread.“

„You said that?“ Pepper laughed.

„Yeah I was very angry.“ Peter laughed slightly.

„Your teacher was very annoying too though. But good that someone send Pepper to the rescue huh?” Happy smirked with a I-told-you-so-look. “She kicked his butt big time. For a second, I thought about going down there myself and just punch him in the face, but Pepper clearly was the better choice.“

Peter had to smile at that. “Thanks Happy.” He knew Happy felt responsible to look out for Peter. He really appreciated it but he was scared. He was cursed after all, everyone he had deeply cared about had died in the end. So shouldn’t he try to protect Happy from that? Wouldn’t it be selfish to let Happy closer?

„About your friends, I know you really like them, but you can always invite them over.“ Pepper interrupted his train of thought.

„I know...I‘m just afraid that if I don’t regularly see them at school anymore, we will lose contact...I mean I don’t really have free time, I‘m always busy and If I have time to spare I usually use that time to go out as Spiderman.“

„But kid, without High School, you can focus on Collage and the plus hours of homework and studying MIT after school will fall away. You will have more spare time. And you can invite Ned over anytime and work with him on the suits on weekends or something. You know he will go all nerdy like you when you ask him.“ Happy added helpful.

„I know…but.“

„It will be fine Pete, stop worrying. Whatever you choose, we got your back, and I’m sure Ned and MJ think so too.” Pepper gave him her sweet smile.

Peter sighed heavily. But he nodded.

„Better?“ Happy asked.

„Yes, thanks you two.“

„You‘re welcome. Now take a deep breath and go back down to your class, they are probably riddling poor William with hundreds of questions right now.“ Pepper was right, Peter had to go and redeem William.

Peter took a deep breath and slowly made a few steps towards the door. 

The others followed close behind. the three of them slowly walked out of the lab leaving behind the mess he had made. He felt very guilty and would come back later to clean it up, he didn’t want the poor cleaning lady to have to do it.

„So how long has Peter worked here?“ Betty asked excited. They all still couldn’t believe what they had just learned about their classmate.

„Nine months since he started as CEO. That’s how long I’ve known him, but I know he was Tony Starks personal intern before the blip. So there are people that know him a lot longer. When he started here after the blip, it was really hard for Mr. Parker. You know he and Stark were close. Everything in here reminds him of his loss. He’s also very critical with himself, always puts unnecessary pressure on himself because he is afraid to disappoint Mr. Stark, which is complete nonsense, he is doing an excellent job. Everyone loves him. He is very good at what he’s doing. It’s really cool, Mr. Parker organized a contest where the winner got to work with him in his personal lab, where he sometimes works on the avengers suits. The winner got to hang out with him for two weeks. I can’t imagine how cool that must have been.“

„Peter works for the avengers?“

„Eh no, he works _with_ the avengers. He worked with Mr. Stark on their suits long before he was CEO so he knows how it works and everything. He‘s also teamed up with the Princess of Wakanda a few times to learn their ways.“

„woah that is so cool.“

„What happened with the compound? I heard it was completely destroyed during the battle.“

„Mr. Parker let it rebuild as a living area and rents it to blipped people that don’t have a home anymore or not enough money. It’s truly amazing what he achieved so far.“

They arrived at the next Station. “Attention everyone! This is the lab where we work on medical projects like prostheses, 3D machines etc. It’s really cool. You have 15minutes, go look around. Don’t disturb the workers.“

The students that had hang on every word William had said before spread up quickly excited to see on what projects SI was working at the moment.

When Peter and Happy entered the room everyone stopped and looked up. His classmates looked nervous.

„relax everyone all-clear it’s just me. Pepper went to her office again.“ Peter joked what drew amused laughs and smiles from his staff. His classmates on the other side still looked nervous and shocked.

“Don’t worry I’m still the same Peter I just have different hobbies now. I’m not mad at you so please relax guys.”

The atmosphere loosened and his employees continued their work.

„Boss! Little help here please?“ He heard Jeffrey call to him. Some of his staff looked at Jeffrey reproachful.

„What? They know now, and I waited forever to finally get his help on this problem!“

He could see the eyes of his friends widen with awe. He heard them whisper to each other: „He called him boss!“

„That’s so cool!“

„I still can’t believe all this is really happening!“

If it wasn’t for his superhearing he wouldn’t have heard any of that.

He went over to his worker in need and leaned over the papers. Jeffrey explained the Problem. „I don’t know what I’m missing but the process plan for the nanoparticle-protheses doesn’t work!“ Peter studied the formula, he had to smile.

It reminded him off the good old days, when Tony used to explain him the process. Tony had worked with him on the iron man suits Long enough for him to know the processes in and out. But then he had an idea to make this whole Field Trip even more exciting for his comrades.

He turned to his class. When he cleared his throat they became silent.

„Jeffrey here has a problem. He is working on a Protheses that forms itself over the missing body part, similar to how the Iron Man suit works.“ He made a short pause. „Those of you that dare to try, can come here and try to figure out the problem. The first to solve it will get an internship for a month. And who knows if that goes nicely maybe longer.“ Pure excitement filled the room and everyone came closer to take a look.

„Perfect, Jeffrey I will make copies of that document so everyone can have one. We will collect them at the end of the trip though since everything in this building is confidential. You are not allowed to talk about this outside of this building.“

“Sir?” Jeffrey didn’t look pleased.

„Don’t worry I will do this with them, I have your solution so you can keep working.“ that seemed to lighten his mood as he gave Peter a relieved Nod.

He send someone to get the copies while he showed to Jeffrey what the problem was.

A few minutes later, the copies were handed out to his classmates. He explained the basics quickly before he let them start working.

He gave them one hour. He could see that Ned had it after half the time but he was noble enough to let his classmates win. He already had a cool working place and could come and word with Peter in the lab whenever he wanted. The hour was almost over when Tim’s hand shot up. “I got it! I found the solution!”

Peter took his copy and quickly looked it over. He smiled satisfied. “Congratulations Tim! You just earned yourself an internship. You will receive a letter from us shortly with an invitation and confirmation of your internship.”

“Wow! Thank you so much Peter! I mean Mr. Parker, Sir.” Tim called excitedly.

“Just Peter is good. Alright, William would you like to finish your tour?”

“With pleasure Boss.” William took over. Peter said goodbye to them, not before he invited Ned over for a Movie night at the Tower. It was Friday after all.

That evening, Ned, MJ, May, Happy, Pepper and Peter all sat on the couch reversing the day for those that weren’t there. MJ did seem a little jealous when she heard they had talked with the Falcon. She also had looked at Peter with a mixture of proud and awe when Ned told them how he had kicked Flash out.

They all laughed when Ned reproduced Pepper’s appearance over dramatically. Peter could laugh now too. A warm feeling spread in his chest as he looked at the happy faces of his little family. He looked into their faces and he knew, they would always have his back.

\- THE END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really fun to write this story, thank you for your amazing support! You guys are the best! Oh and a Happy New Year!


End file.
